


Aidean drabbles

by Penthos



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a stupid amount of fluff, i dont even know anymore my life has spiralled away, into fluff, these are all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Aidean drabbles I posted on tumblr, now in one place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Five times Aidan kissed Dean, and one time Dean kissed Aidan

\---

I.

Dean rounded the corner of the studio, pushing through doors nervously. The whole cast had been here for two days without him and had probably bonded by now. Grumbling to himself about doctors orders, he found himself in another corridor, sure he had taken a wrong turn. 

He was scratching his head and cursing under his breath when,

‘FILI!’ Came a shout. He turned around just in time to see dark curly hair and tanned skin before being pulled into a tight hug. 

‘I’m Aidan,’ said a muffled voice into his shoulder. 

‘Dean,’ he said, slightly nervously. 

He was just easing out of the hug, a question on his lips when Aidan grabbed his face and kissed him. 

‘Um,’ Dean said. Aidan simply laughed, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the set. 

II.

He was greeted by a loud laugh. 

‘You have plaits in your moustache,’ Aidan managed to choke out before doubling over. 

‘I think you’ll find I look rather majestic.’

This only made Aidan laugh harder. 

They were interrupted by a set director, chivvying them along to shoot their first scene; meeting Bilbo. 

They did it once, and Aidan forgot his line. His one line. 

The second time, Dean got the giggles because he looked at Martin’s hobbity feet. 

Before take three, as they were waiting for the door to open, Aidan grabbed Dean and kissed him hard on the mouth. The door opened. Aidan released him and they heard the whole room erupt into laughter. 

It took seven takes. 

III.

-and he just toppled right over,’ Dean mimed the action with his hand, ‘and landed right at my feet with his Thorin costume and everything!’

Aidan was shaking his head and grinning, listening to Dean’s anecdote and jokes. 

Finally, when they could barely keep their eyes open, and Dean was yawning every few minutes, he stood up and stretched. 

‘I’m going back to my trailer now,’ he stated. 

Aidan stood up with him. 

He had one hand on the door handle, and was stepping out when Aidan planted a quick kiss on the side of his lips and bid him goodnight. 

He should be used to this by now, he thought as he wandered back in the dark. Aidan was very affectionate, but dean couldn’t help noticing that however much he hugged and touched everyone, Dean was the only one he kissed. And each time, it sent a thrill through him, something he couldn’t control. 

IV.

They stood side by side on the red carpet, blinking through the camera flashes and trying to hold their smiles. 

An interviewer approached them. They answered her questions without giving too much about the film away, but Dean wasn’t paying full attention. 

‘When did you two first meet?’ The interviewer asked. 

‘Oh uh,’ Dean stuttered.

‘It sound like we’ve been dating.’ Aidan laughed and Dean smiled along with him. 

‘I see it as a bromance,’ the interviewer smiled. 

‘It is a bit of a bromance, we’re quite proud of that,’ said Aidan with a smirk. 

Jokingly, Dean slung an arm round his waist and rested his head on Aidan’s shoulder. 

He wasn’t expecting Aidan to lean down and press his lips against his cheek. 

The interviewer regarded them fondly before going off to interview Martin.

‘That’s going to be all over the internet tonight,’ Aidan smirked, and Dean rolled his eyes. 

V.

Dean sat down heavily, his tray clattering against the table. It had been a long hard day, and there was still more to come. He picked at his food as he listened to the conversation bubbling around him. 

A group cry of, ‘Aidan!’, alerted him that, well, Aidan was there. He sat down next to Dean, even though it was furthest away and there were plenty of other chairs. 

‘Hey,’ He grinned. ‘Good day?’ 

Dean scrunched his nose. ‘Not great.’ 

He saw Aidan’s eyes widen minutely, and then narrow, before he dove in and kissed Dean full on the mouth.

When he moved away five seconds later, the table was silent around them. 

‘It’s just a thing…I mean..’ Dean muttered. 

‘It’s just a joke we have. When I first met him I kissed him, so now it just happens.’ Aidan to the rescue, sort of. After a minute, the chatter picked up and Dean carried on eating as calmly as possible.

(VI).

Dean sat in his car, tapping his foot anxiously and listening to the monotonous rain drumming on the roof. Finally he saw a dark figure running out of the building, a coat pulled over his head. 

The side door was pulled open and a sopping wet Aidan clambered in, along with a gust of wind and a bucketful of rain. 

‘Phew! It’s really tipping it dow-’ He didn’t finish his sentence, he had barely closed the door, when Dean was pulling him into a kiss, slow and warm. 

Keeping their foreheads together and his hands on Aidan’s face, he pulled back slightly to gauge his reaction. 

Aidan’s eyes glinted in the dim light and he raised an eyebrow. 

‘Took you long enough,’ He murmured before kissing Dean back, new and exciting and perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Set collapses on the actors,leaving both Aidan and Dean stuck under the rubble

‘-AGHHHHHHHH,’ Aidan ran forward at full speed, bow in one hand, sword in the other. This was the best part of the job, he thought. The action, fighting, and the sets, god they were good!

He was still running, turning this way and that looking for Richard because the dwarves needed to regroup or something, when there was a massive creak followed by a crash, and then he was on the floor.

He heard groans around him, and it took him a minute to realise the set had collapsed. Shouting followed, and within five minutes it was established that everyone was fine. Surprisingly, Aidan felt fine. Maybe he had landed on something soft.

He looked down and oh. It was Dean, grinning up at him. From under him. Well this was awkward.

‘Hi.’ Aidan said with a grin. ‘It seems I’m on top of you.’

‘Yeah.’ Dean said, his voice slightly shaky. ‘Wh- what happened?’

Aidan shrugged but then realised Dean probably couldn’t see his shoulders.

‘The set collapsed. Everyone’s fine. Wait, are you okay?’

‘Well, other than the crushing weight pinning me down, yeah I’m fine.’ 

Aidan tried to shift, but on closer inspection it turned out there was a tree on top of him.

‘There’s a tree on top of you.’ Dean offered, and Aidan rolled his eyes.

‘Thanks, I hadn’t noticed.’

Apparently, their talking had attracted attention.

‘Aidan, is that you? Do you know where Dean is?’ The worried face of a set designer appeared in a gap in the rubble.

‘Right here.’ Dean supplied and tried to raise his arm but ended up just shoving it further between Aidan’s legs.

Both men widened their eyes, before cracking up.

The set designer stared at them.

‘Well, we just need to wait twenty minutes and we’ll be able to get you out.’ She left.

‘Cool, cool.’ Dean muttered. Aidan tried not to stare at him too intensely, but it was difficult due to the fact that he couldn’t exactly move. Dean, however, tried to move again, which evoked a groan from Aidan and a hurried apology from Dean.

‘Sorry. It’s just your hand is..um yeah.’ Aidan said hurriedly.

Two deep breaths, felt by both of them, followed by a heavy silence.

‘I can feel your heartbeat.’ Aidan murmured, and ok, that sounded way less creepy in his head.

‘I can feel yours.’ Dean said, and for some reason Aidan couldn’t stop staring at him. Finally, when the difficulty of holding his neck taut for so long became painful he decided to say something.

‘Um. My neck kind of hurts, do you mind if I just put my head..er on your shoulder?’ Again, creepier than what he had hoped. But, thankfully, Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded, and Aidan tentatively lay his head down.

‘Glad I could be of assistance. I hope I’m comfy enough for you.’ Dean muttered and Aidan snorted. 

‘Isn’t this romantic.’ His voice was muffled slightly by Dean’s neck. 

‘Great for our bromance.’ Dean whispered, and Aidan thought he could feel his breaths become shallower and faster.

Lifting his head up again, he looked down. Well, it’s now or never, he thought, and kissed Dean.

Dean didn’t even gasp, he just went with it, kissing Aidan back, chaste and sweet.

‘This has taken a turn of events.’ Aidan said against his lips when they had taken a pause for air.

‘And hopefully for the better.’ They grinned at each other.

—-

When they were finally rescued from the rubble nearly an hour later (but they weren’t complaining) they were greeted by apologies, cheers and hugs. Really though, it’s not like they were rescued from Chilean mines.

Amidst all the chatter, Dean somehow managed to put his lips to Aidan’s ear and whisper,

‘I liked being under you. Maybe we should do it again sometime.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing in the rain

Rain. Stupid rain. Aidan sipped at his mug of tea and stared out of the trailer window miserably. He was contemplating crawling back into bed, when he heard a whoop from outside. 

Wrinkling his nose and peering outside he saw a figure twirling and jumping in the rain. At closer inspection, it turned out to be Dean. No surprise there. Aidan rolled his eyes and went to the trailer door. 

He stuck his head out, albeit slightly reluctantly and shouted,

‘Dean.’ Dean looked over and waved. ‘Come inside, you twat, you’ll freeze.’

Dean stuck out his tongue. 

‘Come dance with me it’s fun.’

Aidan simply stared at him. There was no way he was going out into the rain, he was cold enough as it was. 

He was busy glaring moodily into the middle distance when he felt a tug on his arm, and suddenly he was down the steps and standing in the pouring rain. 

Dean grinned at him and went twirling around him.

‘Are you high or something?’ Aidan asked, his arms folded across his chest. 

‘I love rain.’ He stopped for a moment and looked at Aidan. ‘Stop being such a misery guts and come and dance! We can sing!’ And with that, Dean grabbed his hand and they were off. 

Aidan let himself be pulled around by Dean, who was belting out ‘singing in the rain’, and after a moment found himself enjoying it. 

He laughed when Dean skidded, but Dean looked triumphant.

‘I knew you’d have fun.’

‘Shut up.’ Aidan said, but there was a smirk on his face. They had stopped dancing now, and both of them were shivering, though Dean was trying to hide it. 

‘You’re cold.’ Aidan told him. 

‘No I’m not.’

‘Yes you are I can see you shaking.’

‘No I’m not.’

‘Are you five, Dean?’ 

‘Shut up.’ 

‘Come inside. I have hot beverages and warm duvets.’ 

Even Dean couldn’t resist that, and he skipped after Aidan into the trailer. 

‘Wait.’ Aidan announced before they’d crossed the doormat. 

‘We’re soaking. And I am not getting my trailer wet.’

‘Well what do you expect me to do, strip?’ 

‘Actually, that’s quite a good idea.’ Aidan began pulling his clothes off, until he was left in his underwear. 

Dean quickly followed after a look from Aidan. 

‘I knew this was all just a plot to get me naked, Turner.’ Dean grumbled. 

‘Oh, you’ve got me.’ Aidan put his hand on his head dramatically. ‘All I’ve ever wanted, a naked Dean O’Gorman in my trailer.’ He grinned and set about making tea. 

Ten minutes later they found themselves curled into the duvets of Aidan’s single bed. 

A sudden shiver passed through Dean. 

‘Ugh, I’m still cold.’ He moaned. 

‘Thats what you get for dancing in the rain.’ 

Dean elbowed him and shuffled closer. 

‘Oh I see, you just want me for my body.’

‘Correction. Body heat.’ Aidan sighed and threw an arm around Dean. 

‘Let’s hope no one walks in on us now.’

Dean murmured. 

‘Why?’ Aidan asked, voice sleepy. 

‘Well, we’re cuddling together in a single bed, both half naked, but for all they know, we could be all naked.’

‘Only if you want us to be.’ Aidan said with a wink. 

Dean lifted his head off Aidan’s shoulder to look at him, which of course, caused Aidan to panic.

‘I mean- you don’t want us to be- and..um…sorry?’ He watched Dean’s grin grow bigger and bigger. 

‘Oh, shut up and kiss me.’

And he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss for a kiss

Aidan laughed lightly as he flopped down on the sofa. He was drunk, and so was Dean. Not so drunk that he was throwing up, but drunk enough to have a good time.

‘You know,’ Dean said, his words only slurring slightly. ‘These romcoms are so stupid.’ He waved his hand through he air as he put the DVD in the player.

Aidan nodded along with him from the sofa.

‘I mean. All they do is kiss, and kiss, and kiss some more, and then they have sex.’ He looked at Aidan, craning his neck to do so. ‘Why do you like them?’

Aidan shrugged. There was probably a reason, but he couldn’t think of it right now.

‘Anyway. I’m only watching this because I’m a good friend and I support your weirder habits.’

‘Wow, thanks.’ Aidan said sarcastically, and shuffled along to let Dean fall down next to him.

‘I have an idea. To prove to you just how stupid these things are, and how much they kiss, like really it’s not fucking necessary half the time. We should kiss when they do.’

Aidan stared at him as his brain processed what Dean had said.

‘Yeah, that sounds fun.’ He nodded and turned back to the TV.

‘Ok.’ Dean said beside him. The air didn’t feel tense. Well, maybe a little, but Aidan was drunk and he was watching his favourite film with his best friend beside him who he may be about to kiss, so yeah, he was feeling good.

Dean counted nine minutes and seven seconds before the first kiss, and he turned to Aidan with a grin plastered over his face.

So Aidan leant forward and their lips met in the middle. It wasn’t a bad kiss, or a particularly outstanding kiss. It was just a kiss between friends. That was all.

Before the next kiss, (Aidan could sense one coming. That or the fact he had seen this film twenty times before) he asked Dean,

‘Do we have to kiss for however long they kiss for?’

Dean seemed to think for a moment, before replying,

‘Yeah, that seems fair.’

Aidan didn’t know whether to be pleased or not when the next kiss lasted near four minutes. The couple on screen were locked at the lips, kissing hotly in the front seat of a car.

Once again, they kissed, but this time Dean’s hand went to the back of Aidan’s head, his fingers tangling in his hair. Aidan tried to concentrate on the film, he really did, but with Dean’s tongue practically in his mouth and his fingers threading through his hair, it wasn’t easy. 

They pulled apart a good six minutes later, their lips red and breathing hard.

Dean cleared his throat and looked back to the TV.

Just a kiss between friends, Aidan thought. 

He lost his resolute exterior at the next kiss though.

A different on screen couple fell onto a bed, locked in each others embrace, and they kissed passionately as they stripped each other.

Dean turned to Aidan with an almost hungry look on his face and they kissed fiercely, their hands running over each other’s torsos, gasping and whimpering at every touch.

When they broke apart finally, Dean stayed where he was, which was on Aidan’s lap (how had he ended up there?, Aidan thought) and said huskily in Aidan’s ear.

‘Do we have to keep using the film as an excuse now or can we just kiss?’

Aidan didn’t even need reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpie and showers

Aidan sighed as he sat down, warm drink in hand, and listening to the gentle chatter of the rest of the cast.

He was just drifting off in his seat, when a voice in his ear jolted him up.

‘Richard’s asleep, you’ve gotta be quiet.’ It was Dean. Aidan turned around to see him grinning stupidly.

‘Okay..and why does this concern me?’ He settled back down and raised an eyebrow.

Dean’s smile grew even bigger, and slightly more evil, as he held up a sharpie.

Aidan’s mouth dropped open and he sat upright again, staring at Dean with eyes like saucers.

‘We can’t.’

‘Yes we can.’

‘Nooo, he’ll murder us!

Dean hiccupped and that’s when Aidan realised he was drunk. Not too much, but enough to have stupid ideas. Aidan liked this Dean.

Of course, no one could resist Dean for long. His puppy eyes were too much, and his accent made it even easier for him.

Aidan sighed, stood up, and flexed his whole body to try and ease the stiffness that had settled in.

‘Fine. But if we get in trouble I’m blaming you.’ Aidan decided it would be wrong to pass up such a good opportunity, and followed Dean through the room.

They came to a quiet corner where Richard was sprawled out over three chairs, his legs dangling over the edge. It was always strange seeing Richard without the beard after a day of filming. It was the same with all the other dwarves of course, but with Richard, it was like the beard was part of him. 

‘Oooh, let’s draw a beard on him so he can always be Thorin!’ Aidan suggested and Dean had to bite his lip to stifle a laugh. He nodded and tiptoed around the other side. 

‘Do you want to go first?’ He whispered, but Dean’s version of a whisper was very different to any normal person’s version of a whisper and Aidan had to shush him with a finger.

‘No, no you can.’

Dean gave a thumbs up, and looked down at Richard with a stupid expression on his face. 

‘Aww, he’s so sweet when he’s sleeping.’

‘Just get on with it before he wakes up, idiot.’

Dean gave him an affronted look but set to work all the same.

Ten minutes later, Richard Armitage was sporting a full beard (which went impressively down his neck), a large walrus moustache, shakily drawn glasses (that was when Dean had had a not-so-silent laughing fit) and various boils and moles. Finally they stood back to admire their handiwork, and when Richard started to stir, they bolted.

——————-

‘I KNOW IT WAS YOU TWO THERE IS NO POINT HIDING ANYMORE.’

Came a shout from outside the trailer. Dean stuck his head out of the shower door and Aidan paled. Most people were afraid of Richard when he wanted them to be.

Aidan peered out of the tiny trailer window and saw Richard standing on the steps. With a beard, moustache and glasses.

Dean joined him quickly, a towel hastily wrapped round his waist and his hair still in a shampoo pile on his head, and soon they were on the floor laughing and clutching their sides.

‘He looks so stupid.’ Dean gasped. ‘I don’t know if I can take him seriously.’

‘I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE.’

Finally Aidan opened the door a crack, just enough to see Richard but not enough to let him in. Dean stood behind the door as second defence, and because he didn’t particularly want to be seen half naked by I-go-to-the-gym-every-day-so-I-have-chiselled-abs Richard. 

‘If this doesn’t come off by tomorrow, I am going to get both of you kicked off this film set.’ Richard said sternly, and if looks could kill Aidan would be deader than…a dead thing.

‘It’s only sharpie.’ Dean piped up from behind the door.

Richard shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

‘Yes, and do you know what sharpie is?’

‘Umm,’ Came the reply. ‘Permanent pen?’

‘The clue’s in the name.’

‘Oh. Sorry.’ Dean said, and he sounded genuinely apologetic. Or maybe that was just his acting skills.

‘I’m going to go and wash my face for three hours, and your punishment is to be locked in this trailer until my face is back to normal. I hope you little bastards are happy.’

Dean scrabbled up and popped his head round the door.

‘But I don’t have any clothes in Aidan’s trailer.’

Richard didn’t even bother to ask why Dean was naked.

‘Then you’re gonna have to hope this comes off soon.’

Dean groaned and slumped to the ground as Aidan shut the door behind Richard. 

They heard a chink as Richard clipped the padlock to the door, and Aidan couldn’t help but laugh at the situation.

‘We have just been padlocked into my trailer by Richard Armitage with a sharpie beard and you’re naked and getting shampoo everywhere.’

Dean picked himself up off the floor and returned to the shower, dropping his towel carelessly on the way and making Aidan blush.

‘What happened to the clothes you arrived in?’ Aidan asked as he heard the water start.

‘I put them in the wash cause James vomited on me.’ Dean shouted over the water.

‘Great.’ Aidan muttered. As luck would have it, all of Aidan’s clothes had been taken to the cleaners because of the stains which wouldn’t come out. This wasn’t saying much though, as he only owned a few outfits. 

The water shut off and an arm poked out the shower door.

‘Pass me my towel will you?’

‘I think you’ll find it’s my towel.’ He handed it to him anyway.

Dean stepped out again, his skin steaming in the cool air and his hair sticking up at odd angles.

‘So. I have no clothes. You have no clothes to give me. Looks like I’m gonna have to stay in this towel.’

‘Good thing I have a towel.’

—————————-

Somehow, Aidan really didn’t know, they found themselves having a fight over who got to use the mega-awesome axe this time. 

‘It’s Fili’s axe!’ Dean shouted.

‘Yeah, but he would’ve lent it to Kili to try out!’

‘You’re making this up, Turner.’

‘Shut up, Kiwi.’

Dean clutched his hand to his chest dramatically.

‘How dare you insult my people.’ He breathed, his accent stronger then before.

He took a step away from the sink where he had been leaning and Aidan saw his chance.

He darted forward before Dean saw, grabbed the towel from around his waist, and whipped it off.

‘HaHA!’ He cried, dangling it in the air. ‘Victory is mine. Now let me have the axe.’ 

Dean was standing there in shock, attempting to cover himself with his hands.

‘No.’ He said primly, trying to keep his dignity that he’d lost a long time ago. ’Keep the towel. At least I have the axe.’ 

Aidan watched in amusement as Dean looked between Aidan and the towel, trying to decide what to do. The towel was out of his reach, and Aidan smirked, knowing he had won.

So he was more than a little surprised when Dean ran at him, tackling him round the middle and falling to the ground on top of him.

When the laughter had died down, however the awkwardness settled in.

‘Um.’ He said, because what else could someone say when their best friend was naked on top of them and looking at them with something close to arousal in their eyes.

Aidan was trying to work out the curious look on Dean’s face when he leant down and kissed him.

When he lifted away Aidan’s brain was melting a bit, because damn, if Dean wasn’t a good kisser then Aidan didn’t know what was. 

‘You’re naked.’ He murmured, and Dean’s smile became mischievous. 

‘Mmm. And why aren’t you?’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Softly and sweetly

Aidan woke up slowly, relaxed and warm, tangled in the blankets. After while he noticed the other warm body beside him, and an open of his eyes confirmed that it was Dean. It wasn’t an unusual thing for Dean to collapse into bed with Aidan after a tiring day, especially when his trailer was nearest. And Aidan didn’t mind. No one seemed to mind. They were often seen leaving the same trailer in the morning, bed hair and sleepy smiles, and no one made any comments about it. 

Except on that morning. Dean had decided that he wasn’t going to leave the warm cocoon, and even after being dragged out of bed by Aidan, managed to curl up in the blankets on the floor, his eyes squeezed shut. Finally, Aidan gave up with a frustrated huff, muttering about angry directors. 

When he arrived in the cafeteria the other actors were already milling around, sipping coffee and regarding the dark skies with a wary eye. 

Aidan was just making himself some toast when he heard someone approach him from behind. 

‘I’m awake are you proud of me?’ Dean mumbled in his ear. Aidan turned around with a smile.

‘You don’t look awake.’

Dean managed to open one eye and peered at Aidan. 

‘M’not.’ 

Aidan rolled his eyes and turned back to his toast. But he turned back round when he found that Dean was probably more interesting than the toast.

‘Get some breakfast. Wake up.’ 

‘Noooo.’ Dean moaned, burying his face in Aidan’s hood. ‘Ahh this is comfy.’ He said, his voice muffled.

‘You can’t stay there forever.’ Aidan told him, but then his toast was done and he wanted to go and sit down.

Dean managed to shuffle along behind him, his face still in the depths of Aidan’s hood. But, grudgingly, he had to get his own seat, or have Aidan sit on his lap.

‘Smells like your hair.’ Dean said, his eyes glued shut again and face resting on his palm.

‘I don’t know if that’s creepy or nice.’

Dean didn’t bother answering, he just snuggled up against Aidan’s shoulder, attempting to leech the warmth from him.

By the time Aidan had consumed the majority of his toast, Dean was as near to being on Aidan’s lap without actually being there. His arms were draped around Aidan’s chest, his legs over Aidan’s thighs, and his face pressed up against his neck.

‘There’s a kiwi stuck to you.’ A voice said in his ear. It was James. 

‘I’ve noticed. I can’t seem to make it leave.’ 

‘Maybe it likes you.’ James took a bite of toast and looked at Aidan with a raised eyebrow.

It was then that Aidan realised that Dean had actually fallen asleep on him, his breathing low and even. 

‘What do you mean by that?’

James ate slowly, looking at Aidan with a stupid smug look on his face.

‘I’ve seen the way he moons after you. Following you around, staring at you with those big doe eyes, sleeps in your bed.’

Aidan took a minute to process what he had been told. Yeah, he and Dean were close, but there was nothing like…that between them?

‘We’re good friends. It’s nothing like that.’

‘I wouldn’t be so sure.’ One final suggestive look and James left, leaving crumbs everywhere.

With a sigh, Aidan shook Dean awake and they headed to their first scene. 

————————-

Somehow over the rest of the week, Aidan decided that the best course of action would be to flat out ask Dean. What James had said was plaguing his mind, and he couldn’t help but notice that it was true. Dean went out of his way to be with Aidan, to help him, offering him drinks, touching him at every opportunity. But Aidan didn’t mind. Hell, he enjoyed it. And if that meant he had..a crush on Dean then so be it. 

He waited for the opportune moment. After days of fidgeting and strange butterfly nerves in his stomach, he found himself alone with Dean. 

They were once again, in the trailer, the only place they were truly alone, with no chance of being interrupted. Dean was whistling something that sounded suspiciously like One Direction, and making tea. 

‘Hey, Dean, can I ask you something?’ Aidan asked. His hands were shaking with adrenalin and he shoved them in his pockets, aiming for the casual carefree appearance, as if he’d just plucked the question out of the air.

‘Yeah, sure.’ Dean said lightly. He turned around and leant against the counter using his hands to support him. ‘Ask away.’

Trying to slow his racing heart and make his voice as normal as possible, he opened his mouth.

‘I was talking to James the other day..and..I just..there was something he..er said. About you. And me.’ 

‘Ah huh.’ Dean said slowly, a slight frown on his features.

One more deep breath. 

‘Do you like me?’ Aidan asked, wishing his voice wouldn’t shake like that.

‘Of course I like you, mate!’ Dean said easily, but Aidan couldn’t help notice how his accent became that tiny bit stronger, something that only happened when he was nervous.

‘No..no. I mean…like…do you like me like me?’ Aidan wanted to sink into the ground. That just sounded so…twelve year old girl. He could feel his ears heating up.

‘Oh..er..did James say something?’ Dean had begun fiddling with his jumper sleeve. 

‘Kind of.’ The tension in the air was so thick it was nearly touchable.

‘Then yes. But..please don’t be all…weird or anything.’ Dean suddenly looked afraid, all his confident exterior gone, and Aidan felt a wave of guilt at being the one to have caused it.

Maybe it was the mix of that and the adrenalin still pumping through his veins, the emotions roiling inside him, that made him take those few steps forward and kiss Dean, softly and sweetly.

Dean’s eyes stayed closed even after he had stopped.

‘Did you mean that?’ He whispered.

‘Yes.’ Aidan kissed him again. ‘And that.’ Again. ‘And that.’

Finally Dean opened his eyes, and a smile made it’s way across his face, and Aidan could actually see his eyes light up.

‘If it means that you’re mine, then yes.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aidan watched Dean’s film ‘When love comes’ and is surprised when he finds out he plays a gay guy. Cue awkward questions, nervous Aidan and (of course) fluff.

Aidan flicked on the TV with a happy sigh, even though it was nearly 2am. He was happy watching just about anything really, even crappy middle-of-the-night movies.

As luck would have it, a film was just starting. Settling back with a blanket pulled up to his chin he watched as the credits began.

‘When love comes’

That lit a bulb in his head, but he couldn’t remember where he had heard it before. Shrugging to himself he continued watching. However, he nearly fell off the sofa when a certain Dean O’Gorman walked onto his screen. That’s where he had heard the title before…

He relaxed now he knew (it always annoyed him when he couldn’t quite remember something), and watched the film peacefully, still a little shocked at seeing his friend on TV. 

—

Two and a half hours later he was left with an extremely awkward boner, a slightly pounding heart and his head buzzing with questions and ideas.

He had no idea that Dean played a gay dude. That made things all the more…exciting. And he didn’t know why. Running a hand through his hair, he looked at the time and decided it was an acceptable hour to be up, and there wasn’t really any chance of getting back to sleep if he had wanted to anyway. 

—

Aidan spotted the fair hair from across the room, and strode over to the table, ignoring the rest of the cast around them.

‘Hey Dean.’ He said as casually as possible.

‘Oh hey Aidan!’ Dean sounded pleased to see him. But then again, Dean was always pleased about everything. He was just generally a happy sort of guy.

‘So I saw a film with you in it the other day.’ Aidan said as he sat down.

‘Oh yeah? Which one?’ Dean took a bite of toast.

‘Er.. I think it was called ‘when love comes’?’ It wasn’t really a question, and there was no way he could forget that film.

‘Oh that’s a good one. Well, I think so. What did you think?’

Aidan swallowed.

‘It was really good! I mean, you were great in it.’ He cleared his throat awkwardly. ‘When you were filming it..er..did you?’ He trailed off looking anywhere but Dean.

‘Yeah?’ Aidan could feel Dean’s eyes on him.

‘Well..when you were kissing that guy..did you..like..enjoy it? As you, as Dean, not as the character.’ He knew he was blushing, but still he avoided Dean’s gaze.

‘Oh.’ He heard Dean shuffle in his seat. ‘Well..yeah I guess. He wasn’t a bad kisser, and I have nothing against kissing guys.’

‘Really?’ Aidan cursed himself for sounding so hopeful. ‘I mean..’ He rubbed the back of his neck, ‘Would you ever be attracted to a guy?’ There. He’d said it. Now he just needed an answer.

Dean simply shrugged.

‘Yes. I have been in the past. But I don’t think he felt the same way. But now..I don’t know.’

‘What do you mean?’ Aidan finally looked at him, and saw Dean’s eyes bright.

‘I wasn’t sure if he liked me back. But maybe I was wrong.’ Dean had leant forward sometime during the conversation and he could feel Dean’s breath on his lips.

‘I think maybe he does.’ Aidan breathed, and they were a hairs breadth apart.

Their lips met in the middle, and even though they were amidst cast mates, it didn’t seem to bother them. 

‘Yeah,’ Dean murmured against Aidan’s lips. ‘He definitely does.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iridescent

As soon as Aidan entered the room a universal sigh sounded, along with mutters of ‘he took his bloody time’ and ‘finally’. He surveyed his cast mates with a grin and squeezed onto the end of the tiny sofa, pressed tight against Dean.

‘Hi.’ Dean said. ‘You’re late.’

Aidan gave him a look.

‘At least I’m here. The traffic was horrific.’

They were all crowed at Martin’s house, it was the week after the premier and they had finally been allowed back to England for a couple of weeks. Naturally, the first thing they did, was congregate together and watch, you guessed it, the Hobbit. They hadn’t exactly been able to concentrate during the premier due to the press talking, camera flashes and on the spot interviews, but now they could see it, together.

Richard turned his glare away and clicked play. The music started and the film began.

It was only then that Aidan registered the closeness of Dean. Aidan’s legs were spread out over a stool in front of him, but Dean’s were pulled up to his chest. After a few minutes, Dean was resting his legs against Aidan’s thighs, and after twenty, his head was on Aidan’s shoulder.

The film carried on, occasional cheers when someone’s character appeared or something good happened, but other the room was calm. 

Aidan had his arms crossed, one dangling to his right, near Dean. That was when it happened. It wasn’t anything special, heck, it wasn’t that amazing, but it sent a shock through his body. Somehow, when he had forced his way onto the sofa, his shirt had ridden up around his stomach, leaving a strip of skin above his waistline. That was all well and good when he hadn’t noticed, but now that Dean had moved his hand, his fingers were brushing against his bare flesh.

There was something so intimate about it, that sent a shiver up Aidan’s spine. Almost as if Dean had felt it, he started moving his fingers, up and down. Maybe it was a habit, maybe he was fidgety, or maybe he knew that Aidan could feel it like fire across his skin. Trying to ignore the tingling, Aidan shuffled his arms and his knuckles touched Dean’s by his waist. 

A look shared between them, then back to the screen.

That was how the rest of the film went on. Aidan inwardly cursing every touch of Dean’s fingers and the length of the film, trying to keep his breathing even and quiet, which was especially hard when Dean’s fingers dipped lower, just under the waistband, not so much that it was obvious, but enough to make Aidan gasp and have to disguise it as a cough. 

When the film finally ended after nearly two and a half hours, Aidan was revelling in the light strokes, and when Dean moved away to stretch he automatically followed him. 

Appreciation and praise for the film travelled round the room, groans as people stretched tight muscles and then, a communal need for tea. Minutes later, everyone save Dean and Aidan had disappeared into Martin’s kitchen, Richard humming ‘misty mountains cold’ under his breath. 

Dean sat back down, even closer then was necessary given the space they had now.

‘You don’t want tea?’ Aidan asked, trying to keep his voice wavering.

‘Nah, I don’t really like it that much.’

‘Oh.’ 

Silence. Aidan looked at his watch, his knee jumping. He didn’t know what he was nervous about, but it was like he could feel something was about to happen.

‘Hey,’ Dean breathed, and oh, he was closer, much closer, his breath tickling Aidan’s neck.

Aidan turned to him, and was suddenly caught up in how blue Dean’s eyes were.

He tried to think of something funny to say, something to make Dean laugh, make his mouth turn up at the corners and his eyes crinkle like when he found something truly funny. 

But his mind had mysteriously blanked, his breathing had quickened and he thought he could hear his heart loud and clear in the room, thrumming against his ribcage.

When Dean inched forward, it all seemed so clear. It was what he wanted; he wanted Dean’s lips on his, he wanted to touch him and run his hands through his hair, to look into his eyes like the sea whenever he wanted. 

After a fleeting moment and an eternity of thoughts their lips touched, briefly, hesitantly, then with more passion. Dean’s lips were soft where Aidan’s were rough, tasting like cinnamon, and they kissed languidly in the dim light. 

When the chatter of the cast drew ever closer, they broke apart, gazing over each others faces.

The air was tranquil, warm and quiet.

‘How was that?’ Dean murmured.

‘Perfect.’ Aidan whispered back. And it was. 

——-

ENDNOTE: If you’re interested (which you’re probably not but whatever) it’s based on something that happened to me with the girl I like, me being Dean (except the ending)

I wish the ending had happened


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soaking up the sun

Dean woke up with a start, and groaned. Falling asleep in the sun. Great. Rolling over onto his back he surveyed the rest of the cast in varying states of sun burn. James was on his back, and it looked like someone had drawn something on his stomach in sun lotion, but Dean couldn’t see from where he was. Richard was reading in a chair, almost fully clothed, and Martin was under an umbrella looking rather put out, but sipping what looked suspiciously like a gin-and-tonic. 

Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes, brushed the sand off his legs and stretched. 

‘Ugh finally you’re awake.’ Said a voice in his ear. A very Irish voice.

‘What, have you been waiting for me or something?’ Dean squinted at him in the bright sun.

‘I want to go in the sea but no one will go with me and you were asleep. But now you’re awake so let’s go!’ Aidan stood up and tugged Dean with him. 

‘Oh, I guess I don’t have a say in the matter then?’

‘Nope.’ Dean laughed and allowed himself to be dragged to the water. It was warm and calm today, and they walked through the shallows till it began to get deep. 

‘If you splash me I will murd-’ A wave of water hit him in the face. Blinking to rid his eyes of the salt water, he fumbled blindly in front of him, but heard a gleeful laugh and a splash that signified Aidan diving underwater.

He’d just gained his sight back when hands pulled on his ankles and he toppled under the water, coming up spluttering. He could hear Aidan laughing somewhere and opened his eyes with an evil smile on his face.

With a lurch he grabbed Aidan round the middle, tackling him in the water. They were both screaming and shouting, hitting at each other and laughing hysterically.

When they paused to regain their breath Aidan’s hair was plastered to his face and Dean’s shorts were at a danger of falling off.

Aidan pushed his hair out of his face and grinned.

‘This is nice.’ He sighed and Dean snorted.

‘Yeah, if you call being attacked and half drowned by a mad irish man nice.’

‘I’m not mad!’ Aidan proclaimed indignantly. ‘You’re mad. Kiwi.’

‘You did not just go there.’

‘Oh I went there.’ There was a pause as they tried to work out the other’s next move, before they were on each other again, tackling and grabbing, no aim whatsoever except to shove the other underwater. 

Finally Aidan gave up, one hand in the air as he tried to pry Dean off his back from where he had taken lodge like a koala.

‘You win.’ He gasped, trying to remove Dean’s fingers from his hair. 

‘Woohoo!’ Dean shouted, throwing both arms in the air in celebration. That was a mistake. Aidan jerked backwards and Dean was thrown off into the water. 

‘I think you’ll find I win.’ Aidan said when Dean emerged, coughing. 

‘You already entitled me winner, you cannot untitle me.’

‘Oh, but I just did.’ Dean glared at him, but his mouth wouldn’t listen to him and a grin broke out across his face. 

‘Shut up.’ He pushed Aidan’s shoulder gently. ‘Let’s go back? I’m hungry.’

‘Sure. Only if we can swim back.’ 

‘Race you!’ Dean cried and he was off, kicking his legs as hard as he could as he splashed his arms through the water. 

Once again, hands found his ankle and he was stopped when arms wrapped round his middle.

‘Cheater.’ He muttered. They were both in the shallows now, but sitting on the sea floor, so only their shoulders and heads were above water.

‘You cheated first.’

Dean grinned at him, because it was so like Aidan to get the last word. Then, by pure impulse, his hands found Aidan’s cheeks and he pulled him forwards, pressing their foreheads together. He distantly heard Aidan’s breath hitch, and realised what he had done.

But before he could pull away and choke out a hasty apology, Aidan had leant in and kissed him, salty and warm, and just so…Aidan. 

He could stay there forever, soaking up the sun, their lips moving softly together and hands roaming over damp skin.

However, they were forced to pull away when they heard a shout from the beach of,

‘ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS DREW A PENIS ON MY STOMACH?’


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aidan and Dean get together during the filming of The Hobbit, but there’s a backlash from fans. Cue the rest of the cast being really protective of the boys, all the while remaining their smiling selves with just an added hint of “I know how to use a sword”.

The fans knew. Of course the fans knew. They must have some secret network of spy ants, Aidan thought. Although he had a sneaking suspicion that James may have ‘accidentally’ let it slip in an interview. It wasn’t really that big a deal, they weren’t planning on keeping it secret, just…Aidan has hoped he’d be the one to let everyone know. 

The fans would be cool with it though, wouldn’t they? Martin had told him all about the… what was the word? Shipping? They were fine about gay people. With a sigh, Aidan rolled over and tried to sleep. 

—-

The moment Aidan logged onto the Internet the next morning he knew it was a mistake. The fan sites were covered in posts and comments ranging from ‘aww I’m so glad they’re together.’ (Which made Aidan smile) to ‘ugh they’re not gay they just want the attention’. That didn’t make him smile. 

He scrolled down and was greeted by more comments like the latter. 

‘Aidan is not gay!!! Aidan is straight, there is no way he would do something like that!!’

‘Dean, you can do so much better than that Irish twat.’

‘Its just a stupid fling, they just want the publicity because no one knows who they are. Definitely not seeing the film now.’

Aidan shut the laptop, feeling sick. Almost as if they could read minds, the cast came barreling in through the door of his trailer, words being thrown through the air. It took a moment for Aidan to realise what they were saying, but the gist of it was ‘we are outraged by those stupid fans and will protect you with our lives.’ (At least, that’s what Graham shouted over the cacophony.)

Aidan smiled weakly at them, and that’s when he noticed Dean squeezing through the crowd to him. 

‘Did you see?’ Aidan asked, worry creeping into his voice. He knew that Dean already had insecurity issues, he didn’t want it to get worse. 

‘Yeah. But, it’s fine really. It’ll die down soon enough.’

He took a seat next to Aidan, as well as his hand, and the group watched them. 

‘Ignore what they say, they’re stupid.’

Adam said from somewhere at the back. 

A chorus of ‘yeah’ and ‘that’s right’. 

‘We really appreciate what you’re doing for us. It means a lot.’ Dean said and Aidan nodded, because when things got bad and friends were there to help, it always got a little easier. 

——

The evening of the premier. Aidan had been just short of dreading it, and he was feeling a little shaky as he stepped out the car. But the moment he saw his cast mates awaiting him, the moment he saw Dean, relief washed over him. 

Throughout the whole experience, at least one other cast member was with Dean and Aidan, averting rude or awkward questions, and, when Graham was with them, sending insults back at a few fans, before being told off my a guard. 

Overall, Aidan felt it had been a success. One of the highlights of the evening definatley had to be the 10 year old girl who was there. She was being held up by her mother, and when Aidan approached she beamed at him. 

‘I think you and Dean make a really cute couple and you should get married just like my mommies did.’ The girl giggled and the woman holding her smiled kindly. 

‘We’re all behind you, I hope you know that.’ Aidan gave them pictures and autographs, and left feeling slightly teary and extremely touched. 

He told Dean later. 

——

‘So,’ the interviewer began, and the cast settled down. ‘The big news. Aidan and Dean, you’re together I hear?’ 

Aidan nodded stiffly. Another interviewer. The same question. 

‘And do you think this is good publicity for the film?’ The interviewer looked up from his notebook to see the whole cast staring at him with varying degrees of disgust on their faces. 

‘I don’t see how any of our personal lives affect the films publicity.’ Martin said sharply from the front. The interviewer got the hint, and no more mentions were made. 

The rest of the interview went incredibly smoothly, and then they were whisked away to the final one, for the entire film. A sigh of relief seemed to pass through the cast as they sat down and a blonde woman approached. 

They answered questions easily, laughing and joking as their normal selves. 

‘And I’ve been told that you all had to do dwarf boot camp to learn how to hold and use swords, is that correct?’ She asked. 

‘Oh I know how to hold a sword very well.’ Aidan said, an evil grin on his face. The reaction was immediate; a second of shock followed by gales of laughter and somehow James ended up on the floor and the interviewer became very red indeed. Dean simply rolled his eyes at him. 

Then, because it was the last interview, Aidan seemed to make it his personal mission to slip as many innuendoes in his answers as possible. 

In total he managed to slip in:

‘It did get rather hard sometimes, but Dean was always there to help.’

‘Dean and I practiced together a lot. Mostly in private.’

And the final one, the one he had been saving up the whole interview, the opportunity which had finally arisen.

‘I know that you’ve done some filming in barrels. Did anyone get stuck in them?’ 

Aidan smirked. This was too easy. 

‘Well, getting out wasn’t difficult, it was mainly the entering, but luckily there was plenty of…lubrication to hand.’ He tried so hard to keep a straight face, but the sight of the interviewer when she worked out what he meant was priceless, and he doubled over, wheezing and clutching his sides while Dean patted his back.

——

By the time all the publicity work, interviews, photo shoots and touring was over, they were all exhausted. Somehow over the past few months, the whole fan base mishap had cleared right up, and Aidan and Dean were surprised to find out just how much support they had. 

It was only when they had begun filming again that Aidan found an online forum, and a comment left by a certain ‘GMct4v’ saying,

‘If you continue to insult Dean and Aidan I will get you deported.’


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taste's like marshmallow

‘Shit.’ Was the first thing Aidan said when he saw the ice. He turned a despairing look to Dean, who smirked at him and unzipped his bag.

‘I can’t do this.’ Aidan said, his eyes wide.

‘Yes you can. It’s fun. And it’s christmas. Now get some skates.’

With a frown, Aidan picked some skates, and began putting them on. Five minutes later it was clear he had never done this before. Maybe by the way he had tried to lace them to each other.

Dean sighed and crouched down to do them for him.

‘I’m not your mother.’ He grumbled from the floor.

‘Yeah but you’re my friend and this is what friends do.’ Aidan gave him a childish beam, which vanished when he was told to stand up.

‘Um, unless you haven’t noticed there are blades on my feet. You can’t expect me to stand up!’

‘Up you get.’ Said Dean patiently as he hoisted Aidan up by his arms. It took nearly 5 minutes to wobble to the edge of the ice, where Aidan turned again to Dean, his face a mask of utter horror.

‘Fuck.’ He whispered as he placed one foot on the ice.

Without a second thought, Dean whisked away, gliding over the ice smoothly and quickly, leaving Aidan stranded by the start, clutching onto the bar as if his life depended on it. At least, that was what it felt like.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, but to no avail. Finally, after a minute or two or self motivation he managed to get the second foot on the ice. That was when Dean appeared by his shoulder.

‘Oh, now you’re here. Well, I don’t need you now, because I’m on the ice. It can only get easier.’ 

Dean snorted and folded his arms.

‘Okay then. Show me what you can do.’

Aidan narrowed his eyes, and shuffled his feet forward. 

‘There.’ He said with a huff, tilting his face upwards.

‘Wow. Impressive.’ Dean said, and rolled his eyes.

‘Come on, I’ll teach you how to skate.’ He took Aidan’s hand and got started.

——

An hour later, Aidan had moved half way round the rink, the last few metres he had done himself, and he was stupidly proud of this achievement. 

‘I feel like a figure skater.’ He gushed when he slid forwards a little more.

‘You look like one.’ Dean deadpanned. He still had his hand on Aidan’s arm, where it had been for the past hour, just reassuring Aidan that he was there.

‘You’re right, this is fun.’ Aidan grinned at him. 

Twenty minutes later, Aidan could move himself, skating relatively smoothly, albeit very slowly, round the rink. That was when Dean felt confidant enough to remove his hand.

‘You okay?’ He asked.

‘Yeah. Yeah, I think I’ve got the hang of it now.’ Aidan said, nodding. 

Dean moved backwards a little, waiting for Aidan to come towards him, only just having learned how to move on his own.

He heard a shriek from some kids and turned to see if they were okay (they were), when Aidan came towards him at full speed, which wasn’t very fast but still enough to knock him down, and they crashed to the ice in a jumble of arms and legs, knees knocking and skates clacking against the ice.

Dean’s hat pillowed his head, but he wasn’t ready for Aidan’s face to come rushing into his, and he definitely wasn’t prepared for their lips miraculously being aligned and pressing together in the confusion of things.

A thrill ran through his body, and Aidan buried his face in Dean’s shoulder. After a minute they realised they were blocking other people, and definitely did not want their fingers severed by a wandering skate, so they clumsily scrambled off the ice, slipping a few times, before finally righting themselves against the side.

‘So..um’ Dean muttered, tugging his hat down.

‘Yeah, sorry I dragged you down like that!’ Aidan laughed lightly, and maybe he hadn’t even registered the…kiss at all. It could hardly be counted as a kiss, could it? ‘Do you wanna go get some hot chocolate, I’m freezing and I can’t feel my toes.’ 

‘Sure, sure.’ Dean said absently, and soon they were warm, fingers wrapped round warm cups, the smell of marshmallow wafting through the air. They were sitting on a bench just round the corner from the ice rink, and outside the little cafe, underneath a perfectly placed heater.

‘That was great! Thank’s for taking me!’ Aidan said happily.

‘No problem! You did really well!’ Dean tried not to notice how Aidan shuffled closer, and convinced himself it was because he was cold.

‘You’re too kind. I saw you at the beginning, you’re quite the professional.’

Dean laughed off the compliment and they sat in silence for a bit, watching passers by and slurping hot chocolate. 

‘Ohh marshmallows. Nothing beats marshmallow in hot chocolate.’ He heard Aidan moan beside him, and turned to look. Aidan saw and grinned at him.

‘You..’ Aidan said. ‘You’ve got a bit of marshmallow. On your..’ He gestured around his mouth.

Dean tilted his head to the side.

‘Just..’ Aidan pointed again, his finger nearly touching Dean’s lips, when he murmured, ‘Right..there.’ Aidan leant in, and he licked, he fucking licked the marshmallow away. 

Dean was in a state of shock. He was dreaming he had to be dreaming. Because in what universe would Aidan Turner lick marshmallow off his lips.

‘Sorry,’ Aidan murmured, but he didn’t move away and in all honesty, he didn’t sound very sorry at all. Dean could feel his warm sweet breath on his lips, and he wanted it all, he wanted Aidan. So he took his chances, and kissed him. 

Cold hands clutched each other’s faces, fingers tangling in hair, as Aidan tugged Dean closer, kissing Dean hard but sweet, and Dean never ever wanted this to end.

When they finally managed to stop, Aidan, breathing hard, whispered,

‘You taste like marshmallow.’ 

‘Oh, so that’s why you kissed me.’ Dean said with a smirk.

‘As well as other reasons.’ 

And Dean planned on finding those out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate chips and raisins

Dean woke with a start and immediately he turned to the clock. It was just after ten and he’d slept in later then he had intended. Wait, what had woken him up? His eyes fell to his phone beside his bed, and after a couple of tries to unlock it in his sleep hazed state, he found he had twelve messages, all of which appeared to be from Aidan. 

8:38AM:

Baking. With me. Today. You in?

8:46AM:

Deeaan bake with me.

8:49AM: 

WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?

8:53AM:

What did I ever do to deserve this?

9:07AM:

Oh shit, I didn’t mean it when I said you looked stupid.

9:24AM:

I’m sorry Dean please bake with me we can make cookies with your beautiful face on them. 

9:36AM:

DEAN O’GORMAN

9:43AM:

Pick up your fucking phone I have been awake for three hours.

9:52AM:

…

9:54AM:

WAKE UP.

9:59AM:

OK FINE YOU CAN LICK THE BOWL. THERE I SAID IT.

10:04AM:

Dean if you don’t reply in ten minutes, I’m going to assume you’re dead and come over to bury you.

Smiling to himself, he typed out a hasty message saying, yes he’d love to bake today and no he was not dead.

Twenty minutes later after a quick shower and a bite of toast he was outside Aidan’s trailer. 

Filming was nearly over for the first film, then they would get a break, and then back to the trailer parks and hotel rooms for film two.

‘DEAN!’ Came a shout, and he saw Aidan with his face pressed against the window.

Shaking his head, he walked in, pushing the door open which was unlocked. Aidan had everything set out neatly: Flour, sugar, eggs, milk, the likes. 

‘Here’s your apron,’ He handed it to Dean. They had gone out on a special shopping trip purely for the purpose of apron buying, and of course, they had picked the most humiliating ones available. Dean’s was pink with frills along the hems, decorated with flowers and kittens. Aidan’s was a bright purple, slightly too small, polka dotted and gingham, and they were both atrocious. 

‘Lets go.’ Baking was his way of relaxing. While some of the cast read, some played cards and Richard went running, Aidan had found baking as his happy place. And doing it together made it even better, although they didn’t do it often.

‘Flour.’ Aidan commanded, his hand out. Dean measured the right amount and handed it to Aidan.

‘Eggs.’ Dean cracked them and poured them in. 

Fifteen minutes later they had a bowl of cookie dough, complete with chocolate chips and exactly seven raisins (at Dean’s persistence). Aidan had flour on his nose and mysteriously inside his ear. 

‘Alright. What’s the oven setting?’ Dean asked, and he began twiddling the switches on the oven.

He turned around, to check the book, and Aidan looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, with his finger halfway to his mouth and coated in cookie mixture.

‘Don’t you dare.’ Dean said slowly, a grin forming on his face against his will.

Aidan, with a completely straight face, held Dean’s gaze as he lifted his finger up and put it in his mouth.

‘Right, well if you can do it then I can too.’ Dean did the same, eating a much larger dollop.

‘Hey! That was so much more than I had!’ Aidan cried, and shoved his hand into the bowl. Before Dean knew what was happening, Aidan’s hand was on his cheek, smearing dough down his face.

Blinking slowly he turned to face Aidan, who was struggling to contain his laughter.

‘That is it, Turner.’ 

Soon the tiny kitchen had turned into a battle ground, mixture was on the windows, in their hair (and Dean knew that would be a nightmare to clean out later), everywhere imaginable.

‘TIME OUT TIME OUT.’ Aidan shouted, making a T-shape with his hands.

‘There’s not gonna be enough dough left for cookies now,’ He said sadly, staring into the very empty bowl.

‘Oh, and that’s all my fault is it?’ Dean asked sarcastically.

‘You started it!’

‘I so did not! You smeared it on my face!’

‘Yeah, but you..you..’ Aidan was lost for words.

‘See!’ Dean shouted, triumphant.

Aidan glared at him, and Dean sighed.

‘This is never going to come out of my hair, is it.’ His hand went to his head, pulling out chocolate chips and one lone raisin.

Aidan didn’t appear to be listening.

‘I only got one taste as well. Now it’s all gone.’

‘Hardly.’ Dean snorted, gesturing to his face.

‘Oh yeah,’ Aidan said, and suddenly he was closer, his hand was on Dean’s face and he was wiping the mixture off and putting it in his mouth. Dean froze. When Aidan realised what he had done, he didn’t stop. Instead he continued sucking the dough off his finger, his eyebrow raised slightly as Dean watched him. 

When no one spoke, Aidan leant forward and kissed Dean softly, and he tasted of sugar and chocolate and ever so slightly raisiny.

When he stopped, they stayed close, and somehow during the kiss, Dean’s hands had found their way under Aidan’s shirt.

‘You had cookie dough on your mouth.’ Aidan whispered. Then they kissed again and all the funny witty things Dean had planned on saying had fled from his mind, and he was lost in Aidan’s lips. Finally, when they were both breathing hard and all thought of cleaning up forgotten, Dean murmured against Aidan’s lips,

‘We should bake together more often.’


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday mornings

He realised it at precisely 4.32am on a Thursday morning. Realised, more like hit him like a truck travelling 80 miles per hour. Lying in bed after a sleepless night, Aidan counted the speckles on the ceiling and watched as the sun crept round the curtains. That was when he realised he was in love with Dean. He must have always known somewhere, subconsciously, but that moment, that changed everything. They were such close friends, after such intense filming, something like this could ruin everything. Or make it better, but he tried not to think about that.

So now he was faced with the problem that probably countless actors had faced before him. But he doubted that had been accompanied by sudden gay panic. The gay bit didn’t bother him, because he had always known he wasn’t completely straight, and he hadn’t squashed that part of him down. The bit that bothered him was the fact that he was in love with his cast mate. Who he would have to see in four hours. And act normal around. And not be in love with. He could do this. Couldn’t he?

—-

No, was the answer. He couldn’t. Watching Dean drink his morning coffee like everything was the same was not easy. Because it wasn’t the same. Well, it was, but not to Aidan. He couldn’t stop looking at his lips, at his throat when he swallowed, at his fingers wrapped around the cup. Eventually he had left, excusing himself hurriedly, and rushing into makeup an hour early. Anything to get away from awkward glances and flutters in his stomach.

——-

Filming was over. Half of Aidan wanted to continue the experience, because it had been the best year of his life, but the other half was relieved to have finally escaped his feelings towards Dean and to be able to move on. The last month had been the worst. People always said it was easiest working with cast mates who you were friendly with. Well, Dean and Aidan had been best friends, they did everything together, from hair and make up to going out for dinner on lazy sunday evenings. But on that one Thursday morning, that all changed. Their friendship had been twisted without a word being exchanged between them.

Aidan had avoided seeing Dean other then when they had a scene together. He had been careful not to stare at him, and towards the last few weeks he had avoided looking at him altogether. They barely spoke and Dean knew something was up. But Aidan couldn’t bring himself to say anything. So he isolated himself, from the cast and from Dean, studying his lines and reading endless books. 

Returning to London was like a breath of fresh air. Until his phone rang one day, and the name read Dean O’Gorman, and he felt faint and slightly sick but also a little excited. So he answered the phone and a familiar New Zealand accent asked if he wanted to go for a walk. So he agreed and as soon as he put the phone down he regretted it but he didn’t dare cancel it. Because he couldn’t fight off the feeling that Dean had something he needed to say.

It was January and the promised snow had finally arrived, so Aidan wrapped up in a hat, two scarves, gloves and thermals, because he got cold easily, and set off with his phone and some money in his pocket. 

He spotted Dean a mile off, in his trademark red beanie, with a smile on his face.

‘How are you man?’ He asked, as if nothing had happened to their friendship the past few months.

‘I’m..I’m good, yeah.’ He replied. He was confused, definitely, but his blood was pounding simply from being in the presence of Dean, and he realised this was going to go fine because it was Dean. 

And for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

———

It was at the top of the hill that Dean turned to face him.

‘So are you going to tell me what’s up or not?’ He asked bluntly, and Aidan had felt it coming, but he was still nowhere near prepared, so he laughed nervously and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

‘What are you talking about?’ He tried to bluff, as was his usual take on things, but Dean raised an eyebrow, not buying any of it.

‘Really Aidan? You ignored me for the last month of filming, for no reason whatsoever, you didn’t even speak to me when you got off that plane, and then you agree to go on a walk with me? Tell me, Aid. We’re friends. You can trust me.’

And those four little words caused Aidan to give in.

‘I..’ He began, and knew there was no turning back. So he poured his heart out to Dean, told him everything, his feelings, the reasons for his astonishing rudeness, and all that had happened that Thursday morning at precisely 4.32am.

By the end of it, his heart was thrumming, and Dean’s eyes were wide but his face was soft.

‘Oh.’ He whispered into the cold air and that was when Aidan realised it was snowing. It was also when Aidan realised that Dean was so close he could count the freckles on his nose.

But he didn’t say anything, because he was past the point of caring whether he ruined their friendship or not, so he stood there, feeling rather stupid, as Dean looked at him with a strange glimmer in his eyes Aidan had never seen before.

And just as suddenly as he had realised his feelings that Thursday morning, Dean leant in and their lips met and, oh, Dean tasted like mint and coffee, which shouldn’t work but it did because it was Dean, and Aidan let himself be kissed because why in the world would he want this to stop?

Dean pulled away with a small smile on his face and his nose and cheeks were red with cold, and his lips were red too, but Aidan suspected that was not because of the cold.

‘Why didn’t you say earlier?’ Dean murmured, and his words drifted through the snowy air and settled on the ground. 

Aidan didn’t say anything, because he didn’t know. But he knew that it was a Thursday, and he had all he had ever wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aidan and Dean had never met before, but one day Aidan sees Dean in a coffeeshop and he goes to talk to him and practically falls him love with him.Aidan suddenly sees Dean on set one day and realizes THIS is the new Fili! Time to start dating!

‘Yeah, and the er..’ He trailed off as his gaze was caught by a stranger across the room. He was tall, dark haired and tan skinned, and by god he was attractive. 

‘Ahem.’ The women behind the counter coughed, and Dean forgot the rest of his order.

‘Yeah, that’s it thanks.’ He said absently. He took his coffee (which was not what he had ordered) and found a table by the window, throwing glances at the guy.

A few minutes later he was lost in thought when he heard someone clear their throat by his ear. Turning round, he saw that, oh, it was hotguy #1 and wow he was more attractive up close. 

‘Is anyone sitting there?’ He asked, even though there were plenty of free tables in the shop. Dean shook his head and watched in shock as the man sat down opposite him.

‘I’m Aidan.’ He said casually, and Dean found himself falling in love with the name. Then he realised he should probably say his own name, but he feared he had forgotten it.

‘I’m..er..Dean.’ Phew. He did it. The man, Aidan, smiled at him, and Dean found himself smiling back. It was easier then he had thought, chatting to Aidan. He was Irish, and had a lovely accent, and when he found out Dean was from New Zealand he called him a kiwi which made him laugh.

Half an hour later Dean’s coffee was untouched on the table between them, and the banter had turned a little more than friendly. Dean felt his heart sink a little when Aidan looked at his watch and panicked because he had to go somewhere. So Dean made up his own excuse, just so he could walk outside with him.

When they were outside he realised he didn’t know how to say goodbye to someone after something like this. Had it been a date? They’d only just met, and no asking had been involved except Aidan asking if he could sit down but Dean didn’t know if that counted. He was in the middle of worrying whether he should go for a hug or an awkward hand shake when Aidan made the decision for him.

In retrospect, Dean assumed Aidan had been going for a kiss on the cheek, but when Dean saw him leaning in, he turned his face ever so slightly to the side, so the harmless goodbye kiss, turned into a full kiss on the mouth, which went on a little longer then was proper. But Dean certainly wasn’t complaining.

When Aidan made to move away, Dean did make a small noise which he would probably deny later on, but Aidan gave him an easy smile, a small wave and left. Without even a number.

—-

It was a few weeks later that Dean found himself thinking about Aidan a lot, and that was also when he realised he might be a little bit in love with a man he would never see again.

——

Except he did. In the most unexpected of places. Day one on set, the previous actor having left, Dean knew it would be hard to settle in especially with the actor playing Kili who would no doubt be dubious of the new guy.

So when Dean rounded the corner into the room, the person he least expected to see was Aidan. Aidan from the coffee shop in London, Irish Aidan, Aidan who had kissed him.

He pinched himself to check he wasn’t dreaming, and felt rather in a daze.

That’s when Aidan saw him, and his eyes widened and he did a double take of sorts.

‘Dean?!’ He shouted across the room, and in one swift move, as if they had known each other for ages, he leapt on Dean, his arms around his neck and legs coming to wrap around his waist. They were both laughing hard, and Dean was trying to support Aidan’s weight, but it was too much and they both toppled over. The rest of the cast stared at them, and someone in the corner said,

‘I guess they know each other.’ And Dean smiled to himself, and also Aidan.

‘I can’t believe it’s you!’ Aidan said, still on top of him.

‘I thought I’d never see you again!’ Then they kissed, and it was the most natural thing in the world, and luckily no one was looking their way.

And of course, three weeks later they were dating properly, exchanging secret kisses between takes and holding hands under tables, and in all honesty, Dean had never been happier to go to work then when he was working with Aidan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aidan and Dean are completely oblivious to each other’s feelings so James, Martin, and Richard decide to lock them in a room together until they make out

‘I’m gonna be sick.’ James muttered. 

‘Why are you going to be sick?’ Richard said, suddenly at his elbow. James pointed, shaking his head slightly, at Dean and Aidan, standing in a corner, as close together as was humanely possible.

‘Ah.’ Richard said. This had been going on for weeks, months even, and it was driving the majority of the cast mad. Aidan and Dean, completely oblivious to the massive crushes they had on each other. The rest of the cast could see it clear as daylight.

‘Why won’t they just do it already?’ James said incredulously. As he spoke, Dean leant forward and put his lips to Aidan’s ear, whispering something that made them both double over with laughter. Richard rolled his eyes and James put a hand to his forehead.

Graham wandered over, drink in hand and followed their gaze.

‘Watching the lovebirds I see?’ He asked, with a smirk on his face.

‘I am not drunk enough for this.’ James said, and returned to the bar. 

‘They still don’t know?’ Graham said.

‘Nope. No clue.’ Replied Richard.

When they looked back, Aidan had his hand on Dean’s shoulder, just resting there, and Dean did not mind one bit.

Noticing their congregation, Martin came to join them. 

‘Still haven’t kissed?’ Was the first thing he said, and they all nodded morosely.

‘I don’t think I can do this any longer. It is painful to watch.’ Richard said, his eyes wide and despairing. ‘I mean, I have never seen two people more in love. We should do something.’

Graham turned to look at him, a malicious glint in his eyes.

‘Yes.’ He said, and hurried over to the bar. Richard watched as he said something quietly to James, who nodded hurriedly. Then they both returned. 

‘Plan Eagle is go.’ James said to them, and beckoned them all into some sort of rugby huddle. ‘Martin.’ He pointed at Martin. ‘Your task: Scope the building, find a lockable empty room of sorts. Return as fast as possible.’ A nod from Martin and he was off.

‘Graham.’ James looked pointedly at Graham. ‘When Martin returns, you must lure Dean to the room. Get him inside. Shut the door. Capisce?’ Graham nodded surely.

‘And Richard.’ Richard looked up. ‘Same as Graham but with Aidan. When they are inside, we lock the door. They aren’t allowed out until they kiss, or whatever.’ 

‘What if something goes wrong?’ Graham whispered.

‘Abort mission and return to base camp.’ A questioning look from Richard. ‘The bar.’

At that moment Martin arrived, panting a little but success written all over his face. 

‘There’s a small room at the back, storage or something.’ James grinned, pointed at Graham and Richard, and plan Eagle was go.

——-

‘-and then he just fell right down the stairs!’ Aidan gasped, and Dean clutched at his sides as he laughed.

‘Excuse me.’ Aidan turned and saw Richard.

‘Oh hey Richard!’ He said happily, trying to ignore the way Dean was grasping at his jacket sleeve. He just caught Richard rolling his eyes.

‘Can I speak to you for a minute?’ He asked, and tugged him away, gently but persistently.

Aidan looked at Dean, with something close to despair in his eyes, and mimed ‘be back soon.’

Following Richard they arrived at a door at the bottom of some stairs.

Richard opened it and pushed Aidan inside.

‘What was it you wante-’ The door closed, and Aidan caught a barely audible ‘sorry.’ and then he was in darkness.

‘Great.’ He muttered. What a funny prank.

However, when he was contemplating escaping Bond style through a window, the door opened another time, and someone nearly fell through it. He heard a muffled ‘ow’ and then it shut, followed by the faint snick of a lock and he groaned.

‘Aidan?’ Came a very kiwi accent.

‘Dean!’ Aidan said. With his arms in front of him he groped forward until his hands were resting on Dean’s chest.

‘Oops sorry!’ He said and Dean laughed. He dropped his hands after a slight pause.

‘So.’ Dean said. ‘Why?’ 

‘No idea. Some sort of joke. Did Richard push you in?’ 

‘Nah, it was Graham.’

‘They must be in on it together.’ Aidan said.

‘In on what exactly?’ Dean asked, and Aidan shrugged in the darkness.

‘Should we ask?’ He saw Dean nod in the gloom now that his eyes had adjusted and felt his way over to the door.

‘Er, Richard?’ He called through the gap. 

‘Oh hello there Aidan.’ Came a voice. A very Irish voice.

‘James, what are we doing in here?’ Aidan said flatly.

‘You really don’t know?’ James said, and Aidan could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

When Aidan didn’t reply, James sighed.

‘Do you know the game ‘7 minutes in heaven’?’. Aidan’s mouth went dry.

‘Er, yeah?’ He said quietly, hoping Dean hadn’t heard.

‘There you go, laddie!’ Was all James said, and then Aidan heard footsteps leading away, and knew they were alone.

Now he understood. Well, not completely, but it made sense..slightly. James must be drunk, he thought. Then he remembered Dean and turned back around.

‘Did you find out why we’re in here?’ He asked from somewhere.

‘Yeah, James said..’ Aidan didn’t know how to continue. How are you supposed to tell your best friend you have to kiss them?

He moved closer, because it felt like the sensible thing to do, and when he felt Dean’s body heat he stopped. Dean wasn’t stopping him, which was probably a good sign. He was well in his personal space now, and their hands were brushing by their sides. This had happened plenty of times before though. They were a very touchy feely pair, hugging, jumping on each other, but somehow this felt so much more…intimate. 

‘Um.’ Aidan said. Then he decided he probably shouldn’t say anything because what if Dean violently objected? It would be better to get it over with and get out.

So he leant in even closer, and tried not to notice the way Dean inhaled sharply when he felt Aidan so near, and kissed him, quickly and lightly on the lips.

‘Oh.’ Dean whispered, when it was over, and Aidan smiled nervously at him in the darkness.

Aidan was about to return to the door, to get James to let them out and to never have to look at Dean again, when he felt a tug on his shirt and was pulled forward into another kiss. That Dean started. That was more than the last one, and so, so much better.

His hands tangled in Dean’s hair, and worked their way under his shirt, and soon they were writhing against each other, months of sexual tension finally being let out.

‘AIDAN?’ Came a shout from the door and they tried to ignore it, but then it came again and they pulled away incredibly reluctantly. 

Straightening his shirt and hoping he wasn’t too flushed he went to the door. It opened suddenly and he blinked in the sudden brightness. When he could see again, Richard, Martin, Graham and James were standing their, smirks on their faces.

‘So.’ James said, pointedly taking in Aidan’s dishevelled appearance. 

When Dean emerged, with red swollen lips, they smiled hesitantly at each other, instinctively moving closer.

‘Fucking finally.’ James muttered, and everyone laughed.


End file.
